Neo Battle Brawlers: Leah Andrews
Despite having been raised by a good family Leah developed a shy and timid personality. She was easily a target for bullying because of this. She uses drawing/art as a means to cope with such distresses and loneliness. Her parents work in an earth science field and often have to go on long trips, so she is often home with her maternal grandmother who looks out for her and acts a guardian. While typically shy, soft-spoken and reserved, she is incredibly kind, observant, thoughtful, and compassionate. When putting unwillingly in the spotlight/on the spot, she will be easily nervous stuttering, muttering but will persist. She loves the beauty of nature anything from bugs to lizards to top predators, or even fungus and weeds. When it comes to her friends as she and Rosaber become more acquainted and understand each other significantly, she begins to get more confident and more protective of them when trouble ensues. Her parents work in an earth science field and often have to go on long trips, so she is often home with her maternal grandmother who looks out for her and acts a guardian. She passes through a typical life as a student goes to her after school art classes, goes on walks through the city/town but more often in more natural/picturesque environments like the park for inspiration or sketch something new. Living with her grandmother, she often helps out at home and with some of the chores when she can. Whenever her grandmother suspects something (often bad) is up with her granddaughter, she gets her to talk about it and has a stern talking to her about not standing up for herself or letting the 'bully' continually torment her. Nevertheless, she still loves her but is very fierce when someone/thing threatens her granddaughter's well being. Rosaber and Leah's Grandmother get on extremely well together and often chat about Leah when she leave her Bakugan Parther at home to run a chore. Her partner Bakugan is Subterra Rosaber (pronunciation: Row-say-bur). A female musketeer Bakugan. She is humanoid in appearance with earthy coloured skin and green eyes. She wears a feminised version of a musketeer outfit with a dark brown cape that stops at her waist, a light brown hat with a bright yellow rose instead of the traditional feather decorated with thorny green vines wrapped around intricately, her tunic is orange with a similar thorn pattern with twin tail back. Dark Orange and Yellow roses blooming in various places and the front falling just at the knee, flat sole boots that are the same colour as her tunic with vines that wrap around in spirals and rosebuds decorating the top, simple silver bracelets that cover most of her forearm. Her sword/sabre resembles a rusty metal piece of metal with a knuckle guard covered with a large pearl rose with the blade coming out the centre. It may look rusty, but it can cut next to anything it comes in contact with. Whenever she pulls it out it starts out as rusty metal but when used for abilities it will glow white, and yellow and she hangs her sabre/sword at her waist on a thorny black belt at her left hip. Ability Cards: 1. Bloom Guard: Reduce G-Power of opponent's abilities by half. 2. Rose Blizzard: adds 200 G-Power to Rosaber and deduct 100 G-Power from the opponent. 3. Terra Saver- destroy gate card (if Rosaber is on the field when an ally Subterra Bakugan's G-Power is lower than opponents Rosaber will transport to ally location and automatically defeat the enemy, Rosaber returns to hand). 4. Unforgiving Dessert - Adds 120 G-Power to your Bakugan. 5. Grand Cannon - Subtracts 100 from opponent's Bakugan. 6. Swap Out - Switch Opponent's or your Bakugan with another. 7. Clay Prison - Subtracts 150 G-Power from opponent plus prevents ability cards from being activated. 8. Dance Of Earth - Your Bakugan gains 180G-Power. Gate Cards: 1. Character Card (of all Bakugan she has) 2. Earthquake: Your Bakugan gains 140G-Power and your opponent loses 100. 3. Alley Of The Earth: Gain 80G-Power plus roll another Bakugan to join the Battle. 4. Suprise Retreat: Battle ends with no winner. 5. Terracotta Warrior: Select 1 Bakugan you own and transfer it's G-Power to the Bakugan on this card, that Bakugan is ultimately defeated. 6. Wrath Of Gaia: Increase your Bakugan's G-Power by 300. However, the Bakugan cannot be used again after the battle regardless if it won. 7. Meadow Of Dreams: Decrease your opponent's Bakugan's G-Power by 150 and add 110 to your own. 8. Landmarks Of The Fallen: You must play all defeated Bakugan. However, their G-Power is halved. 9. Clay Body: Gain 100G-Power and decrease your opponent's G-Power by 120. Other Bakugan: Bakugan: 1. Rosaber - 420G-Power 2. Mantris - 380G-Power 3. Juggernoid - 330G-Power 4. Centipod - 380G-Power 5. Stinglash - 330G-Power 6. Anchorsaur - 350G-Power 7. Rattleoid - 340G-Power 8. Tuskor - 380G-Power 9. Fly Beetle - 350G-Power 10. Manion - 350G-Power